fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Fairytailnalufan/NaLu and NaLi
''Ok so before I start I just wanted to say something. This is my personal oppinion! I would appricate it if any hate comments wern't included. Please respect my oppinion and I promise I will respect yours! '' So I just wanted to get something of my chest between the NaLu and the NaLi war! I find it so bloody annoying! There are so many ships in the show, but for some reason the NaLu and NaLi shippers seem to clash like it's the start of World War 3? In my personal oppinion I believe NaLu is a better ship, but I don't go hating on NaLi shippers. If anything I can completely understand why people would ship Natsu and Lisanna, but I feel as if Natsu and Lucy have a better connection since Lucy first joined the guild. Even when Lisanna came back to the guild, Natsu and Lisanna didn't really have any difference in the realtionship. Yes they did have a 'romantic' history when they were little kids but because of that two year gap, it is quite obvisous Nastu and completely grown out of intrest. Also there isn't a full comfirmed information saying that Natsu felt that way for Lisanna when they were younger. Now as for Natsu and Lucy there is also no confirmed information that those two have feelings fr each other, but through out the anime you can see some affection between the two. There has also been proof of Hiro Mashima already having plans about there child which would be named 'Nashi', which I believe NaLi shippers are also aware of. People have also said that Hiro Mashima has said that NaLu will happen at the end of the show? But unless I can get a video with English Subtitles of him confriming that I just can't believe it. I personally find Natsu and Lucy fitting for each other more than Lisanna and Natsu, even though Lisanna came back I got this vibe from her that she felt that now Lucy is in the picture Natsu is more 'occupied' with other things. Natsu didn't change at all when Lisanna came back he still acted the same around both her and Lucy as well as the other guild members. The amount of 'proof' or 'moments' that happen through out the show also shows the different sides of both NaLu and NaLi. I had seen this picture on the interent, describing how with the 'NaLi' moments it is always Lisanna making the first move in a way. When I read that I relised it was actaully true. No matter what angle you look at it, Natsu was never really the one to 'start' up those moments. But when it came to the NaLu moments you can see with the majority of them Natsu jumping in as the first one, you can see Natsu also showing affection towards Lucy, he cares for all members of the guild obvisously but when it comes to Lucy, you can't help but feel Natsu is quite protective over Lucy, he is always wanting her safe. Of course he wants the other guild members protected and well, but there are those moments when Lucy is in peral where you can see Natsu either angry because she got hurt, upset because she got hurt, or ready to fight for her. He cares so much for her. I feel as if NaLu shipper's insintiaily hate Lisanna because of the Nali ship, but I perosnally enjoy her charcater. I enjoy it because she gives her other siblings more backround. But I personally didn't understand the point of why she came back, and how they bought her back I found it quite poor thinking, I feel as if they thought about it without to much thought onto how she got there, how she came back. But also with the NaLi shippers I feel as if you insintaitly hate Lucy. Which I also don't enjoy! Just think the entire show pretty much started off with Lucy wanting to join Fairy Tail and Natsu coming around and bringing her there. Lisanna appeared a lot later into the show. Listen guys, I understand why you would ship either NaLu or NaLi, bit this ridiculous war is pointless. In the end it's Hiro Mashima who decides who becomes cannon or not. In my personal oppinion I think it will be NaLu but NaLi could happen, I ain't jinxing anything. Guys you follow what ever ship you like! Don't let other people hate on you just because one paticular couple of your favourite show is your OTP or you want them to be cannon. If people hate on you, you let them hate! Thank you everyone for either skimming through this or even reading the whole thing. I just really wanted to get this out there. I personally love NaLu and would love it to be a cannon ship. Please respect that and I respect you guys. That is how I role. And to all you NaLi shippers out there, you keep shipping that I have no hate! And to all you Nalu shippers out there, great ship! Gotta love it! Thanks everyone! Fairytailnalufan out. x Category:Blog posts